1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor display system or a display apparatus. Specifically, the system equips a power generator such as a solar cell, and is suitable when employed as bus stop etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an advertising media called digital signage is appearing. In the digital signage, images or information are displayed on a flat-panel display using a digital technology. Such digital signage apparatus is utilized in facilities such as bus stops.
However, when installing digital signage displays outdoors, since electric power needs to be supplied from a power line, besides installation works, electric construction is further needed. This is one of the obstacles when marketing the digital signage apparatuses.